Hidden no more
by levelxtremedude
Summary: They thought they rid of their enemies, they thought the world was for the taking. They were wrong, a project that they let escape is coming back to haunt them and he knows the truth if only the other so called heroes could see the world isn't black and white. Though that nosy private investigator is really started to get on their nerves. (Assassin Creed Crossover)


**Disclaimer:** **Avengers and Assassin Creed and other related content belong to their respective owners Marvel Entertainment and Ubisoft.**

* * *

 **Prologue Remembering the past**

 **Several years ago**

British research scientists Jonathan and Merriam drew were working on top-secret government genetic experiments when a lab accident damaged the chromosomes of their unborn daughter Jessica.

As the young girl grew, her father did experiments on her, using her as a guinea pig, studying the fallout of her pre-natal lab accident. His wife Merriam tried to stop him only to cause the scene to get ugly and violent suddenly Jessica defended her mother, lashing out at her father with fantastic powers she didn't that she had. Though the attack took it toll on her she blacked out.

After ten years, Jessica awoke out of a coma finding herself in the care of an old family friend; General Herbert Wyndham who was in charge of a cell of the independent espionage organization known as Hydra.

Trained in advanced martial arts and filled with hatred for anyone who would stand in Hydra's way Jessica was molded into the perfect weapon. However when her lover, Hydra agent Jared Gold was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D., she was dispatched to kill S.H.I.E.L.D.'s director Nick Fury a man made to believe to be a danger to both Hydra and the world.

"Get away from him Fury!" Shouted a woman wearing a red and yellow spandex suit.

S.H.I.E.L.D agents pointed their weapons at the costumed woman awaiting the orders to wipe her out of existence though that proved to be useless as she took out their elite agents.

Nick Fury wearing a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform, made from 9-ply Kevlar and beta-cloth, a fire-resistant material looked at the young girl in front of him with his one eye, "Now, now li'l Spider-lady! I know that you think you know what's going on and all, but why don'tcha just get a hold of yourself and let me…"

She gritted her teeth sending out a blast from her hands, "I SAID GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"And I said…" He pushed a button on his utility belt, "To settle down!"

A force field projected around Fury sending the electric blast overhead, soon the remaining agents started to shoot at the spider costume themed Hydra Agent. Spider-Woman jumped into the air unleashing a shock of bio-electricity unto the agents. She landed on the ground on her on one knee knocking out two more agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Nick having enough of this reaches for blaster holster, "Alright enough of this."

"On the ground now!" One S.H.I.E.D Agent said

"I'll kill you! All of you!" She said

The agents quickly surrounded her pointing their weapons at her; she panted hard looking at them until Nick Fury gave sympathized look towards the girl as he said, "Kid your good but you ain't that good yet."

"For the good name of Hydra and all the innocent…"

Fury cut her off rolling his eye, "Yeah, yeah…listen you got a moment? I'd love to show you something. Busy right now?"

* * *

Later

Jessica was having a hard time comprehending the situation as she look at the different monitors showing different parts of the world. She looked between Fury and the monitors with a suspicious look.

' _What's your game Fury?'_ She thought in the back of her head, "What is this?"

"The real world." He said simply

"Colonel Fury, sir? Um, are we **allowed** to bring Hydra to bring Hydra agents into our war room? Because…"

"Don't worry about it, Agent Carter. It's not like we going to be here tomorrow." He responded "Get me that Morocco satellite footage from yesterday. You know which."

"Yes sir."

"And a Dr. Pepper wouldn't be the worst thing that ever happened to me either." He looked at the woman dressed in red gesturing to her to take a seat.

She sat slowly, "What are you going to do to me?"

He shrugged, "Eventually I want you to apologize to my men who you zapped unconscious back there after your little tussle with them but today we have other stuff to worry about…Today is your birthday little lady. Today is the day you need to grow the hell up!"

"Footage is loaded sir." An agent said

"Where's my Dr. Pepper? I wasn't joking about that!"

The room grew dim a little as Fury spoke, "This is footage from yesterday. This is a bombing, the target? Innocent people. This is what your **boyfriend** was doing yesterday. He was blowing up children in a Moroccan Marketplace. Why? It was pretty obvious; to send us a message, the message? I don't know because I don't speak crazy."

Jessica lashed out in fury yet she was held in place in her chair, "Liar! Agent Jared was heading to Latveria to distribute to…"

" _HAIL HYDRA! IMMORTAL HYDRA!"_ Came the voice of her boyfriend, she was stunned beyond comprehension _"We shall never be destroyed! Cut off one limb two shall take its place! We serve the supreme Hydra as the world shall soon serve us! HAIL HYDRA!"_

Jessica lifted her mask revealing her blonde hair and her emerald green eyes as she looked at her unconscious soon to be ex-boyfriend as she heard the recording say again hail Hydra.

" _You are going to find yourself without a head pretty soon Hydra scum."_ Another voice came into field she looked back unto the screen this time a man wearing white robes with red. Thee hood covered his face

" _Who are you?"_

" _I'm the guy who going to make you wish you were dead."_ If Jessica was intrigued she didn't show it. She was still in shock at the true intention of her organization she heard the other voice that said, _"Right now, I'm going to send a little message to your boss and you are going to be my pigeon…"_

" _For the glory of Hydra!"_ Jared began unleashing loads of bullets as the figure swooped out of the way ducking and weaving right when the figure was to unleash a jump punch the film stopped.

Silence followed as her faulted face looked at her comrade, then she looked down at the table. Fury studies the hooded figure, "We may not be able to speak crazy but somebody did, we don't have the sufficed information to say who he really is or where the man came from or what's his motives are, all we know judging by this video we can conclude that he has a grudge against Hydra."

"How do you know who I am?"

"Load the Wundagore/Drew footage. You know the one." He said, "Hydra, over the years, has invested in several genetic experimental projects that looked likely to produce material they could use in their terrorist efforts. And that's what they are, Jessica. Terrorist. There ain't no other way describe 'em, do you understand Jessica? Jessica, Jess…earth to Jessica"

* * *

Present day

Two fingers snapped into her face snapping the raven-haired, taking her out of her stupor manner. Jessica gaze landed on a blonde hair woman in front of her eating a Greek salad, she looked at baby blue eyes.

"Did you hear what I was saying Jess?"

"No I'm sorry I was to busy tuning out the bull that was coming our of your mouth about Stilt man, Carol."

"Oh? Pray tell what did I say then, oh wise and powerful Drew." The blonde hair woman stabbed her salad again taking a bite out of it smirking

To tell the truth Jessica lost interest in the conversation as her best and long time friend Carol Danvers began to recall the way she handle Stilt man it got up to the point where she had him pinned but after that she lost focus remembering the time she was with Fury and that white hooded figure she saw on his screen. She couldn't get the image out of her head, even after four years later, which is the reason she decided to do private investigating with the help of her friend Lindsay McCabe.

She been trying to track this mysterious hooded figure for the past four years, she had a wall of the entire globe with his picture in places he been. Witness say a white angel came to help and after the job was done he vanish. Her thought process was interrupted when Carol cleared her throat.

"Ahem. Well Ms. Drew I'm waiting."

The dark haired woman bit her lip, then after moment she huffed, "Alright fine I wasn't paying attention to what you were saying after you pinned down Stilt Man. So what did he say when you had him pinned Ms. Marvel?"

Carol is in the superhero business as Jessica Drew was secretly protecting the streets of LA as her alter ego Spider-Woman and the blonde goes by the name Ms. Marvel one of earth mightiest heroine.

The blonde recounted after she taken down Stilt Man he recognized her immediately, though Jessica knew her friend well enough to see lie not to mention that twinkle in her eye was giving her away.

"Carol Danvers you lying sack of…"

"HAHAHAHAHAH…."

"He did not say that. Nobody talks like that! HAHAHAHA. Especially Not Stilt-Man!"

Carol continued to laugh heartily, her face beginning to turn red.

"You are so full of it." Jessica said with laugh

"Well, a girl can dream can't she?"

"Why not?" Jessica said drinking her water, "Soo the truth comes out! What did he really say?"

"Well he says…" Making a fist the blonde beauty cleared her throat and in the Stilt-Man impression she says, "Who the hell are you?!"

Jess grimaced at the comment, "Ouch talk about a blow to the ego."

"Eh. My Ego's taken worse hits today than a guy on stilts not remembering my name." She said pulling her hair up tying it with a bungee.

Jessica knew her friend to well with all her knowingness she stated, "I guarantee you gave stiltsy an extra blast of photon to remember you by."

Feigning mock hurt Carol let out a gasp, "Why Jessica I wouldn't do something so immature, do you really think so little of me?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh you are such a…fine" Carol told her best that she blasted Stilt Man after he blasted her with a new gun as well that she absorbed the energy sending it back to him only to accidentally hit him were every man weakness was in his family jewels might she add that she hit lucky number 7.

Jessica nearly chokes on her salad roaring in laughter at the mental image of the man being hit in his most precious spot. Carol watched as her friend calms down until she changes subjects, "So what's been going on with you lately anything new going on you inspector Drew?"

Jessica took a bite of her salad, "Well besides fighting crime and putting baddies away in prison while trying to find Viper and Silver Samurai I've looked at a possible new lead of this hooded figure I like to call 'Mr. Red'."

Carol sighed dropping her fork, "Jessica this Mr. Red character is not real. I really don't understand your obsession with this character. If S.H.I.E.L.D. one of the most top high tech facilities on the planet couldn't find him/her or do a face recognition what makes you think that you can?"

Jessica wiped her mouth with the napkin looking at her friend square in the eye she then looked away though the other woman can see a pink tint on her face as she gently touched her lips

* * *

Flashback June 22, 2012 Summer Location: London The Excelsior

 _The night was young it was around 9:30 PM many people were lined outside the club looking for a good time. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, couples were out trying to get in the club and chatter was lively._

 _Though we turn our attention to a flouriest truck parked on the opposite side of the road and within the truck is a blonde with a strange looking A on his right cheek._

" _There is she."_

" _Where?"_

" _The one going into the club you simpleton!"_

" _I don't see her."_

 _The man sighs, "Right there you moron!"_

" _The hottie? That's not her."_

" _It's her alright." The man said, "Dyed her hair too so she wouldn't be recognized."_

" _And she got herself all hot."_

" _All units the spider is located."_

" _Agent Jared what's the word?" The man next to him said_

 _Jared touches his right cheek, "The word is given. Move in."_

 _He looks at the screen as he watches the raven-haired woman smile at her date, his eyes narrow as he says the words, "Hail Hydra."_

 _Inside the club_

 _It's been two years since she left the organization known as Hydra and the life she once knew after the horrible truth that was discovered that the organization that she worked for was actually a terrorist group killing innocent people._

 _Wanting to forget her troubles she decided to escape to London trying to live a normal life. Over the last two years it was all quiet for the most part without the need to look over her shoulders every three seconds when she first arrived._

 _Now here she was tuning in into the blaring music dancing with some guy she met an hour ago with other people on the dance floor not caring in the slightest as her body lost itself to the music. The man opened his eyes watch her sway to music, he felt heat rising towards his cheeks._

" _I'm sorry I gotta tell ya—you are are so bloody hot!" He said_

" _Easy boy." Jessica replied playfully shoving him back ah he approached her_

" _What do you say if we get out here for some burgers? Or better yet get married?" He said in desperation_

 _Jessica opened her eyelids halfway glancing at the man who was hitting her she let out a laugh pitying the poor soul. "I barely know your name! Let's just dance honey."_

" _But I bet you know mine."_

 _Jessica's blood ran cold as, her face paled as a piece of paper with her face full of horror. She knew that voice all to well slowly she turned to face the man in Hydra Uniform._

" _J-Jared…"_

" _I like the hair color it contrast with your eyes."_

" _Don't…"_

 _That was as far as she got when he smacked Jessica in face backhanded causing her to summon as the young teenager fell backwards. Upon falling backwards she zapped a unsuspecting party goer knocking him out cold while the others ran for their lives._

" _It's a mutant! Run for it!"_

 _Soon the entire dance floor started to back away running away from the scene, desperately trying to knock her ex unconscious a wave of bio-electricity was blasted right towards the blonde hair man._

 _Jared simply shrugged it off like it was nothing, "Yeah, sorry sweetie. Those 'venom blast' aren't going to help tonight. We found a way to overcome them, did you honestly believe that we wouldn't be ready for you when the time came?"_

 _Terrified right Jess could hardly speak, "We went all out to find you, now be a good girl and hold still."_

 _Unknown to them a figure was on the ceiling looking down upon them whispering,_ _ **"Hpmh…didn't learn from the last we met did you punk? Oh well I guess that's one mistake that I'm going to make up for"**_

 _Stealthily he crawled to one of the beams as he heard the Hydra speak to the former Hydra Agent._

" _I sat in a S.H.I.E.L.D holding cell for eight months…" He roared, "You know S.H.I.E.L.D? You remember don't you Jessica dear? Where you left me! Eight months of Psychic interrogation!"_

 _The figure quickly analyzed the situation,_ _ **'Okay 30 guards on the second floor easy to dispatch if I take out the beams of the balcony, the ceiling should provide me with enough cover to stealth attack while I grab the girl.'**_

 _Putting a finger to the ear he began to speak,_ _ **"Scarlet to eagle I have a visual of Jessica Drew she surrounding by the enemy…understood…she will not be harmed but the other well they won't be so lucky…it's me we're talking about here Master…understood…scarlet out."**_

 _The man went to work as he targeted the beams of the balcony using a small miniature spider bomb. He continued to listen as he jumped from one support trust to the other._

"… _Everyday I sat thinking about you."_

" _ **How touching."**_

" _Every…single…day…" The Agent of Hydra said kneeling in front of her, "I really did, sweetie. I held in the vomit as I though back at all the times I had to play Mr. boyfriend or Mr. Nice-nice with you_ _ **honey."**_

 _Tears were starting to form in her eyes yet she refused to let them fall not wanting to show weakness in front of her former comrades if you want to call them that._

" _That Wyndham_ _ **ordered me**_ _to have a relationship with you, Shmoopie! Just to keep an eye on you, to push you to do what we needed to do sweet cheeks."_

 _The tears were threatening to fall try as she might Jessica emotional barrier was starting to break, this man no this organization used her! Lied to her and took advantage of her naïve seven year old child like mind to get what the wanted._

" _I mean, back then; technically you had what; a brain of a seven-year-old child, right? Just getting out of 10-year period of a coma. You were basically a retard. Making out with someone whose brain was still child-like—it…was_ _ **SICKENING**_ _. It was_ _ **disgusting**_ _."_

 _Quickly moving faster than Jessica could react Jared grabbed her by the back o her head pointing the pistol at her face in her jaw._

" _S-s-stop…"_

" _Too late sweet cakes, Hail Hydra!"_

 _When the click was heard a sudden explosion overtook them as the beams for the balcony began to explode one by one. The shock was intense enough that the entire unit fell in different direction soon the balcony fell instantly killing a few Hydra soldiers while gravely injuring others._

 _Through the confusion Jared looked around for the assailant only to find a shadow overtaking them and foot crashing into his face breaking his jaw instantaneously._

* * *

 _Back to the present_

Jessica remember the suit like it was yesterday, it was mixture of black and red with a strange looking A in the center of his belt with a robe over covering most of his features with a hood that covered his face save for the mouth which she noticed was a red mask.

The fight between both her former comrade and her savior was brutal in the end it ended with Jared being impaled with an assassination blade towards the heart. Jess remembered the adrenaline she hit when he carried out bridal style in one leap out of the Excelsior. And when they were outside of the club the man gave the beat down to many Hydra agents after the stranger didn't leave her until S.H.I.E.L.D agents arrived and he disappeared into the shadows, though he gave a parting kiss on the lips that she will never forget.

"That man saved my life when I was 19 years old from those Hydra Agents. I pleaded Fury to letting me have the files of 'Mr. Red' after becoming a part time Agent for S.H.I.E.L.D and a Private investigator so I can get as much information as I could of him. Unfortunately, Fury didn't have a lot of Intel about Mr. Red, but now he is vigilantly taking the law into his own hands killing people like he is judge, jury and executioner."

"So you began searching around the world to any possible leads in hopes to find him. Am I right?"

She nodded her head, Carol rubbed her temples feeling a headache coming on, "Jess promise me this; if this Mr. Red character doesn't exist you are going to drop this I am clear."

"I make no promises."

"Jessica Miriam Drew!"

When Carol uses her name like that you know that she means business, "Of course mother."

"I'm serious Jess this investigation has gone too far, you're obsessed not only that you when was the last time you actually slept?"

"Doesn't matter."

"It does to me I don't want my friend to drive herself to the ground with some imaginary white knight in shinning amour."

"Fine…"

* * *

Los Angles, California McCabe and Drew resident 11:00 PM

Jessica looked at her map in her there was strings and newspaper attached to a bulletin with her suspect of Mr. Red sittings everywhere across the world from Europe to Asia from even here in the good old US of A.

She jotted down notes quickly on a sticky note plastering it on the bulletin, "Where are you!"

The room was a disaster her clothes were everywhere, there papers all over the floor heck in the bed was unorganized and there was a stench in the air of rotten food though Jessica grew immune to it though her room sharer would like to disagree. Her computer was dimly lighting up the room.

She slammed her hand against the wall, "I've checked every region, and every note that I have and still I can't draw a conclusion! A man doesn't disappear like that into thin air for four freaking years! What am I missing?!"

A knock was heard, "Jessica Drew you've been in that room of yours ever since you got back from your lunch with Carol Danvers it's time to get out of that room it's nearly 11: 20! Come and eat!"

Jessica looked at the digital clock, wow how time flies when you are investigating. Stifling a yawn she opened the door, a wave rotten scent made her roommate go green, "Yuck! Jessica you better clean that room of your I don't think the resident could smell that."

"I'll do it when I have a chance."

"You say that every time Jess it's not you. I remembered the time you use to be a clean person now I don't know anymore."

"What's on the menu?" Jessica said

"Take out."

"Great…"

A few minutes went by Jessica with her roommate Lindsay ate their meal in silence as they watched the news.

" _In other news a suspected drunk driver killed a pedestrian in a bloody hit-and-run Monday, driving for a mile with the victim's body lodged in the front seat, said Oceanside police. She allegedly parked in a cul-de-sac and walked away, before being arrested..."_

"So any luck on fining your suspect?"

"No, no matter how many times I read the map or triangulate the appearances that he makes I cannot pinpoint the location in where he stays. You think I will have an area by now nut nope!"

"Jess you really need to give this guy a rest because this obsession is really getting to you."

"I won't rest until I find him and bring him to justice."

Lindsay shook her head as she turned her attention back to the TV this time it was reports about a strange branding on criminals.

"Turn it up!"

Raising the volume Jessica eyes was glued on the TV, _"And we go to you live in New York City as we turn over to Michelle Rao who is one scene, Michelle?"_

" _Thank you Jerry, as you can see here this is the alleyway that a common thief was caught with this strange sticky rope like substance." The camera zooms out to get a full view of the alley, "Witnesses, say that they a hooded figure beaten the man into submission after he took a red glowing metal marking the right cheek of the burglar as you can see in the photos viewer discretion is advised…"_

Jessica quickly dropped her plate racing towards her room pulling her luggage out from the closet, she will not this opportunity to find him. The lead that once ran cold is back and this time in New York City and that is where she going next.

* * *

 **LXD: Finally, I give you Spider-Man story number 8! The pieces have been brought to the table and now it is time put all the pieces together. I am a big fan of Assassin creed and Marvel so I decided to cross them over. I will be randomly updating Spider-Man story so be on the lookout. Thank you to the followers and subscribers who have been following me around the stories. Comment, rate, subscribe…till the next time**


End file.
